


Morning

by silenceofafallingstar



Series: Beginnings of things [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, can you tell, there is going to be a kitten, very unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceofafallingstar/pseuds/silenceofafallingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was resting on a bench and I heard this sound coming from the bushes and it sounded little and so I looked and, Dean Dean Dean I need you to rescue it.”</p>
<p>Shameless fluff, barely begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.
> 
> <3

Dean was startled out of sleep by an incessant knocking at the door to his apartment. Fuck, wasn’t it too early for this shit? Blearily, he squinted at the clock. 5 AM. Definitely too early for this shit. They could piss off for all he cared. He snuggled back into his cocoon of blankets and closed his eyes. 

 

Knock. 

Knock, knock. 

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

Sweet Mary mother of Jesus.

“I’m fucking coming, Jesus fuck.” Dean was usually slightly more eloquent, but he figured that he was well justified, considering the hour. Hauling himself from the warmth, he stumbled out of bed and tried to walk in a straight line as he went to tell whoever was frantically drumming a tribal dance into his door to go do it somewhere else. 

Dean fumbled with the lock and managed to swing the door open. “What? What is so goddamn import-” He stopped short when he saw who was standing outside of his door. “Cas?” 

Standing outside, his hair twisted into an ungodly sexy mess, wearing sweaty exercise clothes which must be illegal in several states, looking more than slightly panicked, was Castiel.

“Dean, I am sorry to disturb your rest but I did not know where else to go, I...I have a problem. I don’t know what to do, what do I do, what do I do?” His breathing was speeding up, approaching hyperventilation, so Dean stepped forward and put a hand on his arm, now completely awake.

“Cas, calm down. Are you alright? What’s wrong? Come on, breath for me, come inside.”

“But, Dean, we have to...come. Come with me, I have to show you...”

“Show me what? Cas, I need you to calm down for me. I’m here. What is it?” At this point he was getting a little panicked himself, gripping Cas’ arm.

“I was resting on a bench and I heard this sound coming from the bushes and it sounded little and so I looked and, Dean Dean Dean I need you to rescue it.”


End file.
